Our Joy
by Neko-chan22
Summary: set 10 years after the Dark Nest trilogy JZ, JTK, ASAF,TVJF allana is sent to be trained as a jedi and be with her family, jacen's secret is revealed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NJO

Our Joy

chapter one

"You won't believe how much she's grown in the past year. She looks more and more like her father and grandmother everyday. Though I'm happy about that I'm also worried about it. A loyal friend of mine is bringing Allana to Ossus to train as a Jedi, like most of her family. Hopefully, she will be safer on Ossus with you. I will be there as soon as I can tie up things here on Hapes and we can be together for Allana. Never forget, Jacen, that I love you and so does Allana. I also think its time that you reveal her relationship to you to your family, I have all ready told her to tell Master Skywalker that she is his niece. She will be known as Allana Solo there, everyone will find out soon because of this but I can't live a lie anymore and I can't ask Allana and you to lie to your family during this time. All that I ask is that you protect our daughter until she can protect herself. I love you." said and image of Queen Mother Tenel Ka on the comm system in Jacen Solo's room. He sighed and ran a hand through his dark brown hair, his ten year old daughter was coming to live here on Ossus and become a Jedi. He hadn't seen her or Tenel Ka in a year because of a mission that Luke had sent him on. He wondered if he would ever be able to give Allana the proper life with the way things were going now, with him being sent on missions all the time and Tenel Ka on Hapes. Maybe this would allow them to spend more time together. He sighed again when he thought about telling his family he had a ten year old daughter, especially when they were just getting over the shock of Jaina and Zekk coming back from a three year long mission married with a child on the way, He left his room to walk around the Temple and think of things. She hadn't told him when she would be sending Allana. With that thought in mind he set off towards the Temple's docking bay to see if any ships were near Ossus and if they were Hapan. When he got there he saw a Hapan ship just coming into the docking bay. He ran to the ramp coming down from the ship sensing his daughter abord it. Soon a young girl with long brown hair and brown eyes walked down the ramp with a young Hapan servent coming down behind her with her luggage. When the girl saw Jacen she broke out into a full run and jumped into his arms.

"It's so good to see you again Dad." said Allana with a slight giggle

"It's good to see you as well." said Jacen as he kissed her cheek and put her down. "Take her things to this room." he said to the servent giving her the number of his room "Let's walk."

"I can't unless you're taking me to see Uncle Luke, Mom said I had to see him first thing after I landed." said Allana as she walked into the Temple's hallways with her father

"I'll take you to him then follow me." said Jacen as he led his daughter to the Council's chamber. Once there he asked permission to speak with Luke alone and was let in while the other Masters on the Council left looking couriosly at the Jaina look-a-like standing by Jacen. "Uncle Luke may I present the daughter of Queen Mother Tenel Ka who recently came here to be trained as a Jedi." said Jacen as he motioned Allana forward.

Luke smiled at the young girl and told Jacen to wait outside while he tested her to see if she could be trained as a Jedi. "Well you can start the test by telling me your heritage and name." said Luke as he motioned Allana to stand in front of him.

"I'm the great granddaughter of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Skywalker and Queen Mother Ta'a Chume, granddaughter of Han Solo, Princess Leia Organa Solo, Prince Isolder, and Queen Mother Teneniel Djo, daughter of Queen Mother Tenel Ka and Jedi Knight Jacen Solo. My name is Allana Solo." said Allana before looking at Luke with scared eyes.

"Why are you scared?" Luke asked as he made a mental note to ask Jacen about this.

"I'm afraid you hate me." said Allana

"I don't hate you, I could never hate my niece. You can be trained as a Jedi, make a lightsaber and I will find a Jedi to train you." said Luke as he stood up and hugged Allana "Let's go talk to your father about everything then you can meet the rest of the family."

"Ok." said Allana as they left the room

TBC...

AN: How do you think Mara and the Solos will react to Allana being Jacen's child? What do ya think of the story so far?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own NJO.

Our Joy

Chapter Two

An hour later the whole Solo and Skywalker family was gathered in the Skywalker's suite with Luke and Allana standing in front of everyone. Allana looked nervously at the people in the room before looking at Luke for permission to speak.

"Hello my name is Allana Solo and I'm here to be trained as a Jedi." said Allana while the others gasped

"Who is your father?" asked Jaina as she glared at Jacen knowing who the father is

"My father is Jacen Solo, Aunt Jaina." said Allana in a sweet voice as she looked at the aunt

"Just what I thought." said Jaina as she glared at her brother "Is your mother all right?"

"Fact." said Allana in a Tenel Ka like moment that had everyone laughing

"I think your Aunt Jaina should train you, what do you think Allana?" asked Luke

"I would like that, if that's all right with you Aunt Jaina." said Allana

"I would like that if your father is all right with it." said Jaina as she glared at Jacen "Are you all right with it brother?"

"Better you then Durron." said Jacen playfully at his sister "I trust you to turn Allana into one of the best Jedi Jaina."

"Then I guess that makes you my apprentice Allana." said Jaina as she smiled down at her niece

"I think we should all celebrate." came Han's voice as he stood up and sent Threepio to get the Corillean Ale from the _Falcon_ so as the ease the tension in the room

"Some of us can't drink dad." said Jaina dryly

"We have Jawa juice." said Han as he shrugged

"You're enjoying this aren't you." said Jaina as she glared at her father

"Who me?" asked Han as he gave her an innocent look

"Grow up dad." said Jaina as she laughed and looked around the room at her family and friends

"Is grandpa all ways like this Aunt Jaina?" asked Allana as she looked at Han weirdly

"Most of the time." said Jaina as she laughed and hugged Allana

"Hey!" yelled Han indignantly as he headed towards the two girls

TBC...

AN: laughs i know this chapter is short and more comedic then serious but the next one will be longer and more serious lol R&R


End file.
